Episode 763
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nico Robin - Brook | rating = | rank = }} "The Truth Behind The Disappearance - Sanji Gets a Startling Invitation" is the 763rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Two days earlier, Capone Bege used a surprise ambush to surround Sanji and Brook and capture Nami, Chopper, and Caesar. He took them inside his body, which is a fortress due to the power of the Shiro Shiro no Mi. There, he extended an invitation to Sanji, the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, revealing that he was set to marry Pudding of the Charlotte Family, which was ruled by Big Mom. A shocked Sanji refused, but Bege threatened him and his crewmates, and Bege's crewmate Vito whispered something in Sanji's ear, which shocked him. Long Summary Two days ago, Pekoms collapsed as Capone Bege finished shooting him, and a shocked Sanji and Brook noticed two men with machine guns in an opening in the palm of Bege's hand. Bege reflected that Pekoms was cowardly and weak for letting his feelings interfere with business, and told his men to come out. A door opened in Bege's chest, and several miniature gunmen ran out, turning to normal size upon crossing a red barrier around Bege's body. Bege's men surrounded Sanji and Brook, and Bege revealed that he ate the Shiro Shiro no Mi, which allowed his body to become a fortress. He then told them about how he was in the same generation as their captain, and reflected on the trouble Luffy caused him on Sabaody Archipelago when he was forced to fight the Marines. Bege stated that he wished to not make a scene here, as he knew about the minks' strength. Sanji replied that he did not want the minks involved either, and he and Brook prepared to fight against the Fire Tank Pirates. However, Bege knew they would do that and called out to Vito, who brought the captured Nami and Chopper along with him. Vito informed Bege that Caesar Clown was hiding in a nearby tree. Bege threatened to shoot the scientist with seastone bullets, which caused him to fall out of the tree. However, Bege revealed that he had no seastone bullets, but he did have a seastone staff, which one of his subordinates held onto Caesar. Bege then ordered the captured Curly Hats to go into his body fortress. In the present, Luffy wonders how his crewmates went inside Bege's body, and is reprimanded for forgetting about Bege's ability. Brook continues his story, revealing that they were brought into Bege's body fortress in chains, except for Sanji, who sat at a long banquet table. Bege then appeared in his fortress as a purple liquid before solidifying into his normal body, and offered Sanji some wine as he sat at the other end of the table. As Vito lit his cigar, Bege revealed that the Big Mom Pirates' intentions had changed since the two crews fought a week ago, and he tossed Sanji an invitation to Big Mom's Tea Party. Sanji was confused, but Bege read the contents, revealing that Sanji, as the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, was arranged to marry Pudding of the Charlotte Family. Sanji and his crewmates were appalled, and Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth as it gaped open in shock. Sanji's cigarette fell to the floor and caught on fire, causing an angry Bege to quickly stamp it out. Bege called Sanji ill-bred, and Brook stated that the name Vinsmoke sent chills down his spine. Nami, Brook, and Chopper struggled to process the revelation about Sanji, and Nami recalled how Sanji revealed that he was from the North Blue, though grew up in the East Blue, when they read Liar Noland on Jaya. Brook was surprised to hear this, as the North Blue and the East Blue are separated by the Red Line, which very few people could travel across. Caesar then revealed to them that Pudding was Big Mom's daughter, meaning that they would likely become Big Mom's subordinates if Sanji got married, which scared them. Sanji refused to go to the tea party and get married, but Bege replied that the invitation was for him to see, not for him to respond to. The pirate then revealed that his body was moving with them inside it, and that he had full control over it. He manipulated the chandeliers and rugs into knives and cannons pointed at Sanji as he caused Nami to sink into the ground, displaying his unlimited power over his fortress. Sanji shouted at him to stop, and Bege did, stating that Big Mom's invitation could not be refused no matter what. Vito then walked over to Sanji and reiterated his captain's point, saying even the demons of Hell would come to Big Mom's tea parties if they were invited. Vito then whispered something into Sanji's ear which shocked him, and Sanji asked how they knew that, which Bege called a silly question. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Before Sanji's group were taken into Bege's castle, Sanji and Bege mentioned the Sabaody Archipelago incident in which Luffy punched a World Noble. **Before Vito captures Nami and Chopper, Sanji and Brook were preparing for a fight. **While still telling the story of Sanji's disappearance, Nami and Brook explains to Luffy and his group about Bege's Shiro Shiro no Mi. *Unlike the manga, Bege is shown to be informed of Caesar's presence when Vito whispered into his ear after capturing Nami and Chopper. *The scene where Bege threatens Sanji by sinking Nami into his floor is drawn out for dramatic purposes with Nami's head nearly going under before Bege listens to Sanji's yells for him to stop. *Unlike the manga, while Sanji was taking out a cigarette after Vito whispered something into his ear, Vito was on guard, thinking that he was going to take out a weapon. *In one scene inside Bege's castle, Nami appeared without her shoes. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 763